


Shut up Rouge

by Murray_x



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murray_x/pseuds/Murray_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who did she think she was thinking I don't care for her?! I'll show her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up Rouge

I was so angry at her,beyond angry I was fucking pissed. How the hell could she think I didn't care about her. For fucks sake I let her follow me and went looking for her when she got kidnapped by Mr metal man wasn't that enough for her? But no now she's standing in front of me accusing me of not caring and tagging her alone for a damn ride. That's it,I'll show her. I'll show her good. I lean forward and immediately close the gap between us two, the feeling of her soft lips against mine sparked up a feeling I haven't felt before. I shouldn't be kissing her it might kill me but it's do worth it. She loves her self closer to me for a second,trying to deepen the kiss before she remembers and attempted to back away. Pushing on my chest but I don't let her,I just pull Rouge closer to me before eventually the pain catches up and I'm falling to the floor with the distant ringing of "Logan!!" Ringing in my ear. But it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks ass but leave me feedback so I can improve?


End file.
